In recent years, semiconductor devices become increasingly high-speed, high-capacity, and capable of processing larger bits of data. At the same time, the semiconductor devices become more diversified. A burn-in test, which is an accelerated test depending on temperature conditions, is performed on the semiconductor device. The burn-in test is characterized by heating up a device under test (DUT) such as a semiconductor device through the application of electric currents to determine the reliability and the like of the DUT. For example, the test detects a local heat due to high resistance in a defective metal junction of a large scale integration (LSI) chip.
An example of system that carries out such a burn-in test is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-206176.